Leland White
Leland White is the main antagonist of Heavy Rain Chronicles: Episode One - The Taxidermist. Madison Paige investigates him two years before the events of Heavy Rain, as a suspect of being the Origami Killer. After Madison arrives at his house only to discover he is not home, she sneaks into his house. Madison later discovers he is a psychopath who brutally murders women and stuffs their bodies to keep as trophies. Shortly after, he returns home in a white pick-up truck. Events of The Taxidermist After Leland arrives home, he turns the TV on, sets it to a boxing match, and wanders around the house. If Madison causes the floorboards to creak upstairs, tries to escape out of the window by the stairs, or forgot to place objects she interacted with back in their proper places, Leland will be alerted to her presence. He will then begin searching upstairs for Madison; if she does not escape in time, a chase begins. While Madison is upstairs, she can call Sam using a phone in the old bedroom and tell him to send the police to the house. If Madison outruns Leland for long enough and enters the garage, she can choose to open the door and run for her bike or kill Leland using a chainsaw. Endings Depending on Madison's actions and whether she escapes or not, Leland suffers different fates in some of the endings to the DLC. * The End of a Nightmare: Leland will die if Madison uses the chainsaw instead of running. If she chooses to run instead and manages to escape on her motorcycle when he follows her, he retreats back into his house and kills himself. (A gunshot is heard and the newspaper in the ending reads that he died.) * The End of Anguish: If Madison calls Sam and survives, the police arrive and arrest Leland. * Sacrificed in the Name of Truth: If Madison calls Sam but is discovered and killed by Leland, the police arrive and arrest Leland after discovering Madison's body. * In the Middle of the Horror: If Madison escapes without fighting Leland, he presumably gets arrested after Madison publishes a story about her gruesome discoveries within his house. * Where is Madison Paige?: If Madison doesn't call Sam before being discovered and killed, it is implied that she becomes one of Leland's dolls and he remains free to continue abducting and murdering women. People Killed * Six unnamed women* * Madison Paige (possible in alternate timeline) * If Madison hides long enough for Leland to go into the bedroom and talk to the women, he will name 3 of them as Sarah, Mary and Judith; however, it isn't revealed if these are their real names or just names he gave them. Possible Deaths * The Taxidermist - If Madison takes the chainsaw from his garage and successfully performs the QTEs, she will saw through his groin and lower abdomen. If Madison is discovered but escapes from his house without killing him, he will shoot himself in the head. Trivia * Sam Douglas, who voiced Leland, also starred as Scott Shelby in the original Heavy Rain. * Leland's face has been changed in the The Taxidermist DLC. Originally, his face had a slight resemblance to Scott Shelby's. * Leland may have been to some extent based on real-life serial killer Ed Gein, both in pathology and apparent relationship to their mothers. Leland's house, the state of his mother's room (and the amount of dust inside it), and the fact that he closed up his business two years prior to The Taxidermist all suggest that him doing so and beginning his serial killing were both triggered by his mother's death. While Gein would exhume and later kill women and use their skin for various household items and a "woman suit," Leland would kill women and stuff their bodies and keep them in the house. The fact that one of the bodies was apparently naked and placed in a bed suggests that he also engaged in necrophilia, something which Gein was accused of doing. * Leland drives what appears to be a white Chevrolet Colorado pickup truck in the chapter "Leland is back." * Sam doesn't mention why Leland is a suspect. * Leland is 6' 3" (1.91 m) tall. * Leland also has many similarities to Scott Shelby. ** Both are serial killers. ** Both are very tall men (with Leland being 6' 3" and Shelby being 6' 5"). ** Both are overweight. ** Both can possibly kill Madison by stabbing or impaling her with something. ** Both are in their 40s. ** Both share the same voice actor. ** Both of them claim up to six or more lives in their killings. ** Both have their own signature weapons - Leland has a Bowie knife and Scott uses his black Beretta 90-Two. ** Both of them are main antagonists in each story. Gallery File:Leland white.jpg File:Leland Outside.jpg de:Leland White it:Leland White Category:Characters Category:Heavy Rain Chronicles Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Purgatory Category:Madison Paige Characters